


Compatibility

by IceTiger3000



Series: From Russia with Love [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Instagram, Kids these days and their cell phones, M/M, Making Up, Social Media, Teasing, quizzes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceTiger3000/pseuds/IceTiger3000
Summary: At their home rink in Russia, the skaters take a social media quiz made by Yuri Plisetsky’s obsessed fans to find out which skater would be their ideal boyfriend.Hilarity, hijinks, & fluff!





	Compatibility

“Oh my God!” Mila laughed, looking down at her phone.

At the rink in St. Petersburg, the senior skaters were taking a break after their morning practice session, hanging out on the benches in the stands. The group was talking and watching the junior skaters, who were going through their lessons. Occasionally, the sharp sounds of metal blades scratching on the hard ice cut through the cold air.

Victor tossed his silver hair out of his eyes and asked Mila what she was looking at. Sweeping her wavy red hair behind one ear, she grinned up at him.

“Check this out,” Mila said, handing over her phone.

Victor took his arm from around Yuuri Katsuki’s shoulders and reached for the phone. Then he laughed, turning the screen for the Japanese man to see. Victor said, “Wow! we have to do this, too!”

“Oh no!” Yuuri said, amused, looking down at the phone.

‘What is it?” Yuri Plisetsky asked in a bored voice from where he lay sprawled on the bench. His feet rested in Otabek Altin’s lap, and his head hung down off the bench, fanning his light blonde hair out under him.

“JJ’s Instagram account!” Mila said.

“Ugh, no,” the teenager said, looking back to his own phone.

“No, really—look!” Mila thrust her phone in front of Yuri’s upside-down face. “One of your Yuri’s Angels fans made this quiz: ‘Which Skater Would Be Your Boyfriend?’ JJ took it, and look who he got!”

Looking at the screen, Yuri said scornfully, “Of course JJ got himself. Why is that guy so obsessed with my crazy fans, anyway?”  

“Awww!” Victor said, gazing adoringly over the phone in his hands at Yuuri Katsuki, who was smiling shyly back at him.

“And of course, those two got each other,” Yuri growled.

Beaming his huge, heart-shaped smile, Victor read out: “You are naturally understanding and supportive.  Your affection and devotion puts even the most anxious mind at ease. You and Yuuri make a great couple!”

Yuuri quietly read from his own phone: “You like someone who is carefree and straightforward with their feelings, and you don’t mind if they are incredibly high-maintenance or forgetful. You are a great match for Victor.”

“Oh, look.” Mila said, brandishing her phone. Victor and Yuuri burst out laughing, and the trio grinned up at the lounging teenager.

“You have a match, Yurio!” Victor turned the phone around and held it out, displaying a picture of Yuri Plisetsky looking grumpy, wearing his short program outfit from last season and a pair of cat ears.

“Gross,” the boy grumbled, not looking up from his phone. “I would never go out with you, hag!”

“Come on Yuri,” Mila pleaded, “Click the link I sent you and do the quiz, too!”

Flipping through his text messages, Yuri moaned, “I will if you’ll shut up about it afterwards.”

Victor’s phone chimed, and the skater looked down at it, exclaiming, “Oh! Chris messaged me back. He says he got me!”

Mila read out Chris’s text, giggling: “See Victor—your _true_ Eros is me!”

“Ah, that guy!” Victor said, as he and Mila gazed down at the screen delightedly.

Yuuri laughed along with them, but it had sounded a little forced, and he kept shooting Victor nervous sideways glances, as the two Russian rinkmates joked, looking through their Instagram feeds. Yuuri finally relaxed when Victor absentmindedly wrapped his arm around him while still chatting to Mila, resting his hand with its shiny golden engagement ring comfortably over Yuuri’s heart.

“HUUUUNNHH?!” Yuri Plisetsky suddenly yelled. The irate sound caused the younger skaters out on the ice to look up in alarm as it echoed around the rink.

“No way!” Yuri bawled, winding his arm back behind his head as far as he could reach, his features scrunched up with rage.  

Otabek coolly reached up and caught Yuri’s wrist, taking his smartphone from his hand before the angry Russian teenager could throw it and shatter yet another one.

“What’s the matter, Yurio?” Victor asked.

“Stop calling me that, Victor!” Yuri raged. “This game is stupid! I’m heading back to my dorm.”

Mila snatched Yuri’s phone from Otabek and held it up, cackling. Yuuri Katsuki saw a picture of himself on the screen, and his cheeks flushed red.

“That is bullshit!” Yuri fumed.

Victor looked at the caption and said wryly, “Hmm... ‘You’re understanding and supportive.’ Looks like a perfect match to me!”

Yuri whirled around to face Otabek, demanding, “Let me see what you got.”

“I didn’t take it,” he replied, his face expressionless.

“Yes you did! I saw you taking it.” Yuri made a grab for the Kazakh’s phone, but Otabek held it at arm’s length just out of Yuri’s reach.

“Fuck this shit!” The teenager yelled back over his shoulder as he stormed down the stairs and out of the rink.

The Japanese figure skater called playfully after him, “Don’t worry, Yurio—You’ve always got me!”

***

“Hey,” Otabek gently called down the hallway. Yuri stopped, leaning sullenly against the wall, allowing the other man to catch up to him. “Come on, Yura. It’s just a stupid social media quiz. It’s meant to be funny.”

“It’s not funny,” Yuri said, turning around. “Seriously, Otabek, who did you get?”

“Does it matter?” he asked.

“Yes!” snapped the boy.

Otabek sighed, handing over his phone.  

The hard look melted from Yuri’s face as he read out the caption: “You have the calm demeanor to make even the angriest tiger purr like a kitten. You find his foul mouth and furious outbursts adorable, even though it turns others off. Your true love is Yuri.”

“OK?” Otabek asked softly.

“No,” Yuri said, looking down at the screen, biting his lip. “I didn’t get you.”

Otabek smiled, brushing a lock of Yuri’s long blond hair back from his forehead with his fingertips, and then pulling him in tightly to his chest. “Babe, you’ve got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit the Kudos button and leave a comment—it means so much to us as writers!


End file.
